The Cat, The Rose, and a School Night
by MrNostalgiaUniverse
Summary: Looks like Blake is left to babysit little Ruby, but Weiss and Yang left to a party, on a school night! How will Blake manage to get Ruby to sleep by her bedtime? Photo is from Tumblr user booksandweapons, check them out :D


"Ruby! It's a school night and we have to sleep, or else Weiss and Yang won't make us cookies and tuna." Blake walked over to little Ruby Rose, who was enjoying herself to a game called 'The Impossible Game', which for some reason, Ruby didn't scream or throw a controller, but the frustrated feline walked in front of the television and turned off both the console and the TV.

"Hey! I was about to get less attempts than Yang and ALMOST beat the level!" The pouty young girl stood up from the couch and thrust her arms by her sides, with a look of frustration.

"Look, you may be fifteen, but your sister told me to watch you and make sure you get to sleep before 10 while her and Weiss went out to a party."

-At the party-

"Yo! Bartender! Another shot of your signature Spiced Up vodka!" Yang was talking in a slurred voice, but not as slurred as she usually is, and the bartender slid towards her another drink.

"What about your friend?" He pointed to Weiss, who was sitting down with her head down while drinking some sparkling water.

"Oh, hold on! Hey Weiss, what else do you want to drink? Besides that lame sparkling water of yours?" Yang smirked at the impatient heiress and slammed her glass on the counter, almost causing it to shatter, and she raised her head to give an intimidating glare to Yang. She soon slid her glass towards the bartender and raised her hand for him.

"Hey! You! Got any drinks with ice cubes?"

"Yeah. It's called an Ice Crown, you want one?" Weiss turned to the half drunken blonde who had one of the biggest smirks on her face she's ever seen, then she turned back to the bartender.

"Yea, I'll take one." The bartender nodded and began to mix up the drink, while Yang slapped Weiss on her back with a slight chuckle.

"Attagirl! The two of us are gonna get sooooo hammered tonight!"

"No we won't. I'll just have one drink so that one of us can make it back home safe and sober."

While Weiss had to deal with an almost drunk Yang, things back at Beacon were either getting interesting or getting frustrating, because Ruby had locked Blake out of the dorm room, because of a certain...action Blake did.

"Rubyyyy! I'm sorry, but you sprayed water at me without thinking about what might happen, and you KNOW that there is NO control once I go on a frenzy!" Blake shouted at the door, hoping Ruby could listen for the third time.

"Well then, MAYBEEE you shouldn't have turned off my game!"

"Are we REALLY gonna talk about this now?!"

"Yes! We are gonna talk about that now! I could've beaten the level in far less attempts than Yang and possibly the game, but nooooo, you had to go and be such an annoyance and turn off my game!" Ruby stood there, waiting for a reaction, but she couldn't hear a word or noise out of Blake, "Hey, you still there Blake...?" A worried expression formed on the young girls' face, as she unlocked the door and opened it, to find Blake gone. Ruby left the dorm room and into the hallway, and she was shivering, that's when she noticed someone sitting at the far left end of the hallway in a dead-like state, it was Blake. Ruby walked over to the quiet faunus and lightly tapped her shoulder, "Blake? A-Are you okay?"

"Okay? Heh, I'm more than _okay. _You're right about me being an annoyance. I probably should've let you play more, besides, I don't see whats wrong with going a day without tuna and cookies. Go ahead and keep playing, I'll just...stay out here." Blake didn't say anything else before laying herself down on the floor. Ruby just stood there, with her face full of regret, thinking about why she snapped at Blake for doing the right thing. She walked over to the lonely feline and laid next to her, where the two friends were now face-to-face.

"Blake, I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I'm not gonna leave you out here all sad and alone by yourself while I enjoy myself playing videogames. Instead...I'll be sad and alone with you." Ruby scooted closer to Blake and gave her a heart-warming hug, which almost caused Blake to tear up a little.

"Ruby..." Blake smiled and even giggled a little before separating herself from Ruby's hug and shuffled up against the wall, Ruby did the same as well, "I'm sorry I get all moody and stuff, but...I REALLY want that tuna."

"And I REALLY want those cookies, but for now, can we head back to our dorm? It's really chilly out here." Ruby rubbed her arms and started to shiver again, while Blake started to smile uncontrollably.

"Sure. Come on." The both of them got up, head towards their dorm room door, but before they could enter, Ruby hugged Blake again from the front, and Blake softly patted Ruby's head. The two stayed that way for awhile, until two separate dings were heard from inside, "Ruby? can you let go? Sorry if I'm being rude, but it's midnight."

"Okayyy...wait, what?! Oh no, I should be sleeping right now! if I don't, you won't get your tuna and I won't get my cookies, then Yang and Weiss will be furious with the both of us and-" Blake put a finger over Ruby's mouth before she could faint from talking too much.

"It's alright. I'll just come up with an excuse for why you didn't sleep. Now...wanna try and beat Yang's score and possibly beat level 1 of the Impossible?" Ruby's eyes grew wide and a wide-open smile grew on her face.

"Yeah! Come on, let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Blake quietly chuckled to herself and she took Ruby inside the dorm room with her.

Blake prepared some barbecue chips in a medium-sized bowl, which were her favorite, and Ruby grabbed the last of Weiss's red velvet, chocolate chip cookies. They rushed in front of the television, set their snacks down on the table in front of the couch, and sat themselves down. Blake grabbed the t.v. remote and turned on the t.v., while Ruby grabbed her designed game controller, held the guide button, and the console soon turned on. Ruby and Blake were prepared to beat Yang's score, which meant getting less attempts than 67, which is how many yang used to beat level 1.

"Let's do this!" Their voices rang out through the room while they raised their fists in-sync, and started the game.

-40 minutes later-

"Rubyyyy, you're really pushing it. Only 5 more attempts you will have gone over Yang's score."

"I knowwwww! I just want to beat this stupid level!" Ruby was frustrated and almost threw the controller at the t.v. screen, but Blake managed to snatch the controller out of Ruby's hand before it flew. The young girl would be comforted by Blake, and from time to time, the two would stop to take breaks and eat the last of their snacks, or just mess around their dorm room, but this time, Ruby did not stop for anything.

"Ruby? Have you even showered yet? You reek." Blake pinched her nose and tried her best not to breathe in.

"Hey! You stink too! You're a little kitty who won't even jump in a pool that's 3 feet high!"

"S-Shut up! At least I have an excuse."

"Yeah, a wimpy one." Ruby smiled and continued to mash the 'A' button on the controller so she could avoid the obstacles and not die. Blake then noticed Ruby was nearing closer and closer to the end of the level, because of how the background music would get progressively louder and more energetic, "Oh my god. Ruby! Yo're almost there! You're gonna make it to the end!"

The young redhead kept going and going, until a flight of stairs composed of the bouncy black blocks came, and Ruby held the button as she climbed and climbed the blocks. This triggered confetti and cheering from the game, and the sounds rang out throughout the room, the screen went black, and text appeared saying "Congratulations! You made the Impossible, Possible!" Ruby had beaten level 1 in 65 attempts, two less than Yang. The two jumped up from the couch and shouted in celebration, they even danced around the dorm room, until their celebration was stopped short when a door was heard being opened. Weiss and Yang had returned home, but they were completely hammered and weren't aware that Blake and Ruby were standing right next to them.

"Yooo! We're hooooooome!"

"Do you have to *hiccup* yell?! People are probably *hiccup* sleeping!"

"Whatever! Where's Blake and Ruby?!"

"I don't *hiccup* know, but l-l-let's get to bed. I don't think I'll ever *hiccup* drink again."

Weiss dragged Yang by her shoulder and tried to lead themselves to Weiss's bed, but they couldn't keep their balance, and ended up collapsing on Blake's bed, and they soon passed out, completely. Ruby and Blake just stood there and nearly busted out laughing, but the held in their laughter and went to get showered, but of course Blake almost took nearly 20 minutes getting into the shower, while Ruby knocked on the door repeatedly for her to hurry up. Finally, the faunus girl leapt into the hot water and showered quickly before she made a disaster in the bathroom, and after the two showered, Ruby decided to put up a little tent in the middle of the room.

"You know Ruby? I've never slept in a tent before."

"Really? Wow...we'll now will be your first time, huh?"

"Yeaah...but for my first time, I have you." Blake snuggled up into Ruby's arms and started purring softly. The young girls' face was flushed with red and started smiling before closing her eyes.

"I just hope we wake up tomorrow for class."

The two happy campers soon fell asleep, with Blake all warm and snug in Ruby's arms, while the young redhead slept with a smile on her face. The two drunken teenagers stayed snoring and sweating alcohol on Blake's bed, and the clock above the door glowed numbers that read -4:27 a.m.-, ad to think that Weiss and Yang didn't shower, how filthy.


End file.
